gleefandomcom_es-20200214-history
Summer Nights
Summer Nights,'' en español Noches de Verano,'' es una canción presentada en el episodio . La versión original pertenece al musical (después película) Grease, originalmente cantada por John Travolta y Olivia Newton-John. Contexto de la Canción Penelope En el episodio , en los patios del McKinley High, vemos a Mercedes hablando con Rachel, Santana, Quinn, Kurt, Brittany, Tina y Sugar sobre su romance del verano, mientras que al thumb|Sam y los chicos de [[New Directions.]]mismo tiempo, en las gradas del campo de fútbol, Sam está hablando de lo mismo con Blaine, Mike, Finn, Puck y Rory. Mercedes y Sam comienzan a cantar la canción refiriéndose a su relación durante el verano, con New Directions cantando los coros. thumb|300px|Las Chicas y Kurt Letra Sam: Summer loving had me a blast Mercedes: Summer loving happened so fast Sam: I met a girl crazy for me Mercedes: Met a boy cute as can be Sam y Mercedes: Summer days drifting away To, oh, oh, the summer nights New Directions: Well-a well-a well-a, huh Chicos: Tell me more, tell me more Rory: Did you get very far? Chicas: Tell me more, tell me more Sugar: Like does he have a car? Sam: She swam by me, she got a cramp Mercedes: He ran by me, got my suit damp Sam: I saved her life, she nearly drowned Mercedes: He showed off, splashing around Sam y Mercedes: Summer sun, something's begun, but uh-oh those summer nights New Directions: Uh well-a well-a well-a huh Chicas: Tell me more, tell me more Tina: Was it love at first sight? Chicos: Tell me more, tell me more Puck: Did she put up a fight? New Directions: Uh-huh-uh-huh-uh-huh-uh-huh Sam: Took her bowling in the arcade Mercedes: We went strolling, drank lemonade Sam: We made out under the dock Mercedes: We stayed out 'till ten o'clock Sam y Mercedes: Summer fling, don't mean a thing But, oh, oh, the summer nights New Directions: Well-a well-a well-a huh Chicos: Tell me more, tell me more Finn: But you don't gotta brag Chicas: Tell me more, tell me more Kurt: Cause he sounds like a drag New Directions: shoo-bop bop, shoo-bop bop, shoo-bop bop, shoo-bop bop, shoo-bop bop, shoo-bop bop, shoo-bop bop, Yeah! Mercedes: He got friendly, holding my hand Sam: While she got friendly down in the sand Mercedes: He was sweet, just turned eighteen Sam: Well, she was good you know what I mean Sam y Mercedes: Summer heat, boy and girl meet But, oh, oh, the summer nights Chicas: Tell me more, tell me more, Santana: How much dough did he spend? Chicas: Tell me more, tell me more, Rory: Could she get me a friend? Sam: It turned colder - that's where it ends Mercedes: So I told him we'd still be friends Sam: Then we made our true love vow Mercedes: Wonder what he is doing now Sam y Mercedes: Summer dreams ripped at the seams, But oh, those summer nights (Tell me more, tell me more!) Curiosidades *Artie no aparece en el performance de la Canción. *En la permormance, después de que Sugar diga su línea, se van saltando ella, Mercedes, Brittany y Rachel, de regreso llegan con Kurt. *Es la primera vez que Sugar no canta desafinado. *Lógicamente esta canción también sería presentada en el episodio Glease (Vaselina) siendo cantada por Ryder como Danny, Marley como Sandy y Santana como Rizzo. *Al principio de la canción Santana tiene actitudes parecidas a Rizzo, sin embargo Kurt cantó la parte de Rizzo y Santana la de Jan. *Al principio de la cancion Brittany, en el cambio de ángulo, pasa de estar sentada a parada y de vuelta sentada. *Al inicio de la cancion Quinn y Santana no muestran interés. *Esta canción es mencionada en Tested, cuando Blaine recuerda que Kurt cantó la parte de Rizzo. Videos thumb|left|300 px thumb|center|300 px Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Sam Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Mercedes Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por New Directions Categoría:Canciones del episodio Yes/No Categoría:Canciones de la tercera temporada Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Santana Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Kurt Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Sugar Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Rory Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Finn Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Tina Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Puck Categoría:Canciones interpretadas en el patio escolar Categoría:Canciones Grupales Categoría:Canciones De Musicales Categoría:Canciones de Grease